Kat Jennings
Kat Jennings is one of the survivors in Final Destination 2. She is a businesswoman who survived the Route 23 pile-up. Kat was the fourth survivor of Route 23 to die. Biography Kat resides somewhere in New York. Kat works as a marketing consultant for a business firm. Kat had a successful career on her occupation as well as her relationship with her partner; however, she proves to be repulsive and short-tempered towards her associates and companions. Prior to the crash, Kat was supposed to meet with a client at a bed and breakfast via bus when suddenly the bus hits Terry Chaney, disgusting Kat and preventing her from suffering suffocation during a gas leak in the lodge. Final Destination 2 After Kimberly saw the premonition of Route 23, she blocked traffic and stopped them from getting on the road. Suddenly, the crash hap pened just like Kim predicted, killing 18 people. Kat was later interrogated along with the other survivors. She appeared at Thomas Burke's apartment along with the other survivors doesn't believe Kimberly at first, but soon changes her mind after witnessing Nora Carpenter's death. 'Death' Kat is driving herself, Clear, Kimberly, Eugene, Thomas, and Rory to the hospital, when a tire bursts and her car goes skidding off the road and through a load of metal poles, which causes a long PVC pipe to propelled through Kat's headrest, although Kat is not harmed. Everyone is fine except Eugene, who has a collapsed lung which puts him in the hospital. Everyone gets out of the car except Kat, who has been wedged in the car by a huge log. As the rescue crew are trying to get her out of the car, Kat begins smoking. She asks a rescue worker to be quieter with the jaws of life, causing the bemused man to ram it into the car extra hard, which accidentally causes the airbag to deploy. The force pushes Kat's head back onto the pipe, and as the airbag deflates the rescue worker sees that realizes he's accidentally killed her. Kat's dead hand drops a cigarette, starting a chain reaction which kills Rory. Her death is later announced by the Channel 3 news. Eugene was in his hospital bed listening to the story, realizing it was one of the survivors that had died. Signs/Clues thumb|300px|right|Kat's Death * After pulling Brian out of the way of an oncoming news van, Rory tells him to "use his head." * The location of Kat's car wreck is at the 180 Mile Marker. * Before the incident, another pipe was shown and gas was running through it. The gas looked a lot like blood. * In the opening credits, an exacto knife points at Kimberly's head on the photo hinting Kat to be impaled by a pipe. * When Rory was talking about how he was unconfortable sitting next to the person who is going to die, Rory whispers, "hopefully her," pointing to Kat. Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by Keegan Connor Tracy) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (as Kat O'Brien) *''The Final Destination'' (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Keegan Connor Tracy) Trivia *Kat's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. However, if one looks clearly, the X-ray picture of Kat's death is inaccurate to her actual death. In Final Destination 2, the pipe impales Kat through the forehead in a straight position, but in the X-ray shot, the pipe impales her from the back of her head and goes downwards, crossing her head all the way to her nose. *Kat Jennings is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by pipes crashing into the screen. *She is the only survivor of the Pile-Up disaster to die in order she was supposed to, even after the order reversed (as there were 8 survivors and she was the fourth) In the Premonition she died after Burke, Eugene, and Rory. In the actual death as Kimberly was skipped she died after Evan, Tim, and Nora. *She is also the only survivor to die inside her same SUV she was driving on the Route 23. *The crash appears way too accurate for Kat to do on her own, so Death might also be controlling the car. *During Nora's death scene, Kat and Clear were trying to help her, but didn't realize they were making it worse by puling downwards, while Eugene and the man were pulling upwards from the inside. *In the script of Final Destination 2, she is described as: KAT, 28, very corporate America, wears a navy blue power suit and speaks into a phone headset while smoking a cigarette. * She and Erin Ulmer as of now are the only females of their respective order Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Category:Death's Servants